


The Undreaming: Shield

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [71]
Category: DIAURA, Gotcharocka, Initial'L (Band), Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Yo-ka doesn't want to wake up if that means leaving such a lovely dream. Except it wasn't a dream. And that's a problem.





	The Undreaming: Shield

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: July 9th, 2016  
> Tag to part 2 of Three Times.... This is shorter than I had originally envisioned, but Jui insisted and we don't argue with the firebird if we can help it. ;) So yes, there will be more to this... eventually.

Yo-ka stretched and rolled over, licking his lips a little. That ... had definitely been a good dream. Too good, really, it made him not want to ever get up. He snuggled into his pillow and wondered if he couldn't get away with another ten, fifteen minutes of almost sleeping. But someone was tugging on the sheets and Yo-ka grumbled, pressing his face deeper into his pillow. So unfair, why couldn't he just be left alone??

“You need to get up, pet,” that silky voice crooned, fingers trailing down his bare spine. Wait. He was naked and Jui was caressing him and maybe he wasn't actually awake after all? Because there was no way last night could have been real, so this had to still be a dream.

“Lazy,” his senpai teased before fetching Yo-ka a not entirely playful smack on the ass. “Come on, up with you. I draw the line at coddling you already, dearest.”

That had hurt. Did this mean it wasn't a dream? But that was impossible because ... because that would mean he really had sworn himself to his senpai and.... Yo-ka's mouth went dry as a dozen implications spun through his head. What had he done? What would happen to the band? The tour? And Yuuki, what was he going to tell _him_? What had he _done_?!?!

Jui fisted his hand in Yo-ka's hair, pulling him into a heated, possessive kiss that had him all but melting into a puddle, mewling with want. What had he even been thinking just now? Didn't matter, only pleasing his master mattered. Yet when he reached for the hem of his shirt, Jui stopped him.

“Delicious as you are, Yo-chan, you are not breakfast,” his senpai said, smirking as he stepped back from the bed. “Come on, it's on to the next city today, get dressed.”

Right, the tour. He really needed coffee. And clothes. Possibly not in that order. A huff and he pushed himself out of bed, fishing out a clean pair of boxers before slipping into the attached bath. The shower didn't really help, only giving his brain a second chance to think about how much of an idiot he was. Yuuki was going to kill him.

“Call him.”

Yo-ka just stood there a moment, too confused to even think. Jui sighed and pushed a mug of coffee into his hands.

“Right, drink this first, _then_ call him. It is a him, yes? I will meet this creature that is still able to invade your mind so completely even after I have made you mine.”

He still didn't really understand, but ... coffee. A couple sips and he remembered, to Jui's obvious amusement, that he was supposed to be getting dressed and packing up and....

“... I've already completely fucked up, haven't I?”

“Oh just about,” his senpai agreed. And yet a clean outfit lay on the bed and the rest of his things were already packed, ready to go. Setting down the mug, he pulled on his jeans, but it just didn't make sense.

“Senpai....”

“To be ... _fair_ , I suppose, I did say disobey, not disappoint. Though kudos to you for hiding this secret lover of yours from me so completely. Not so much as a hint of this person was in your mind last night. More of Hiro-kun's meddling?”

Yo-ka didn't know what to say to that. Last night ... it still felt like a dream. Jui had been offering him something more than Yo-ka had ever dared imagine, what else could he have done? And it wasn't like his ... thing with Yuuki had ever been all that serious, just two friends who sometimes shared a bed.

“Answer me when I speak to you!” Jui snapped and for a second, Yo-ka frozen completely, a tremor of fear soon sending him crashing to his knees. If his senpai cast him aside already....

“Yo-ka!”

To his surprise, Jui knelt in front of him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Shh, shh, hush now, dearest. Ah, I've been too hard with you, little bird,” his senpai murmured. “My temper's been frayed by Yoshi's little games and now he who would call himself my shield reveals a pre-existing loyalty to someone else? But you need to finish dressing so we can clear out of here and grab breakfast before they stuff us into a van. _Then_ you can call your whatever and have them meet us in the next city?”

Right, right. Work first. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this to Yuuki. Or maybe he wouldn't, just text him an invitation to the next live? The more he thought about it, the more that sounded like the best way to go. Indeed, by the time the two of them were being pushed into the back of a van with breakfast bento, he was certain of it. Glancing forward, Yo-ka grimaced a moment for the audience his comments were about to have, but what else could he do?

“Um, senpai? Should I invite him down to Osaka today or is tomorrow soon enough?”

Yo-ka could practically see Jun and Toya's ears perking up and that little smirk from Kei wasn't any better, though he wasn't sure why his friend was giving him that look. Fanservice aside, his arrangement with Yuuki was a secret. Or at least he had thought it had been.

“After what you did this morning?” Jui countered and oh god, that smirk, he could die. “I think you had better impress upon him the urgency of the situation and have him meet us at the next hotel before dinner.”

“Oh? What did you do this morning, Yo-ka-chan?” Jun asked and though his tone was light, there was something in his eyes....

“N-nothing,” he stammered, fumbling with his phone until he had Yuuki's contact up.

**:: So, um, Yuu-chan... busy?**

Glancing at the time, he swallowed back a groan. If Yuuki was actually up at this hour.... Maybe he should just eat his breakfast.

**:: What the hell, Yo-kun? Waking me up with *that* as your message??**

**:: Sorry, sorry, I should've checked the time first. You free tonight?**

**:: ... do NOT tell me you woke me up to arrange a booty call.**

**:: No, but I really need you to come to Osaka. Today.**

**:: Osaka? What the hell for?**

Yo-ka was still in the middle of typing a response when Jui snatched his phone. And he could only watch in horror as the man started a call. How fast his life was going from dream to nightmare!

~*~*~

Jui hummed a little to himself, casting a thin shield to protect his privacy from the rest of the van, especially their mundane driver.

_“Yo-ka, it's too fucking early for phone sex, you pervert.”_

“So you're the one,” Jui drawled, watching Yo-ka's growing horror with a little smirk. “Why am I not surprised, witch?”

_“... Jui-senpai?”_

“Oh, so you _do_ remember me. Good. To be honest, knowing it's you ... well, you can just stay in Tokyo now, it's fine. But he's mine now, little witch, so don't go getting ideas.”

 _“Why are all you fucking youkai the same?”_ Yuuki growled. _“He's a human being, not a chair, you don't get to just own him.”_

“Oh but I do,” Jui purred, icy steel leaking into his words. “He is my _shield_ now, little witch. So back. Off.”

He didn't wait for a response, terminating the call but leaving the shield up. Setting aside the phone and bento both, he curled fingers into Yo-ka's hair, drawing him into another kiss. Now that he knew what to look for, finding the hidden threads of Yuuki's magic was almost too easy, though he resisted the urge to be childish as he severed them. A simple cut was more than enough to make his point.

From the van floor, Yo-ka's phone was vibrating, but Jui had no intention of letting his shield answer it. Indeed he had much better things for him to do. Starting with pulling the man into his lap and to hell with breakfast or propriety.


End file.
